Recess lighting in homes and commercial buildings requires a a special light bulb. A recess ceiling can require an indoor flood or spot bulb that has a large enough globe base to completely fill the opening space therein. The problem is that these special bulbs are very expensive compared to regular light bulbs. An incandescent recess bulb costs approximately $5. A fluorescent recess bulb costs $10. Regular incandescent light bulbs cost 50 cents. Some fluorescent bulbs cost $2 instead of $10. Regular economical bulbs will fit into the recess can but have a bad appearance because they do not fill out the recess can opening. Also the regular bulb, if inserted into the recess can, will not reflect the light down out of the can efficiently.
There needs to be a way to use the inexpensive bulbs in recess light cans.
It would be advantageous to provide a way to use the regular inexpensive light bulbs in recess light cans that require more expensive bulbs.
It would also be advantageous to provide a cover for inexpensive bulb that would make them look and function just like more expensive bulbs.
It would further be advantageous to provide a cover that can be reused over and over again.